The present invention relates to an electronic taximeter. In particular it relates to an electronic taximeter which has input means activated by the driver for generating function control signals. The meter further comprises control means connected to the input means for furnishing control signals corresponding to the so-furnished function signal. Storage means having first storage location for storing data for computing the fare based on distance travelled and waiting time, second storage locations for storing the so-computed fare, and third storage locations for storing data representing additional charges. The electronic taximeter further has computer means responsive to said control signals for computing the fare from data in said storage means. Finally the electronic meter has indicator means having a plurality of indicator positions, each connectable to a corresponding one of said storage locations in said storage means under control of said control signals, for furnishing a visual indication of the data stored in said corresponding ones of said storage locations. The above-described taximeter is an electronic meter which already represents a great advance over the standard mechanical taximeters. The latter, as commercially available today, generally have two indicators, one for indicating the fare resulting from distance travelled and waiting time and the other for indicating additional charges or surcharges (it should be noted that the latter two expressions are used interchangeably in this application). The cylinders in the first indicator operate continuously during the trip while the second indicator may be activated by activation of a key which is coupled to either mechanical or electromechanical linkages. At the end of the trip the passenger must of course pay the sum of the two indicated amounts. The additional charges of course are fixed either by the local authorities in the tariff regulations. These additional charges may for example include a fixed charge per suitcase or a fixed charge for additional persons being carried by the cab over and above a given number of passengers. Unfortunately the taxi driver often has difficulties to convince the customer who may not be familiar with all the regulations that it is true that the price he has to pay is not only the above-mentioned fare based on waiting time and distance travelled but also the sum of the various additional charges. Further the actual carrying out of the addition may lead to some difficulty.